This invention relates to resilient bumpers in general, and more particularly relates to bumper of this type adapted for dollies or hand carts.
To facilitate moving moderately heavy or awkward to hold objects, various types of hand carts are utilized. Usually, at least one wheel of such a cart is part of a swivel type caster assembly and is attached to the cart frame at a corner thereof. These carts are often used indoors where conditions are crowded so that it is not unusual for a caster assembly to collide with furniture and/or walls.
To limit damage or prevent same during these collisions, the prior art has provided resilient bumpers that are mounted to the carts in the vicinity of the caster assembly. Such bumpers have added materially to the costs of the carts since the bumpers were costly to produce and/or to install. Further, for secure installations, tools had to be utilized.